


Beyond Glass Panes

by stellacanta



Series: The nightingale, the bleeding heart, and the sylleblossom [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: A collection of oneshots in the The Nightingale, The Bleeding Heart, and the Sylleblossom verse.See Chapter for summary and any warnings.





	1. A Credible Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had been a kidnapping threat for Prince Noctis. One that threatened to snatch him off the street outside his high school. King Regis wasted no time in deploying the glaive when it was determined the treat was credible.
> 
> (Whoever it was would learn the reach of the king’s glaive was long, its action swift, and its aim true.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood and gore and someone (not any of our protags) getting killed ... violently.

As soon as Noctis stepped foot on the sidewalk outside the private academy he attended, he found himself swarmed by a crowd of men and women dressed in black. They formed a tight circle around him, and he continued walking as if this was a normal situation. Perhaps it was a normal circumstance, his classmates muttered in harsh tones. After all, Noctis was a Lucis Caelum, and part of the reigning family of Lucis. It was no surprise he would have bodyguards. (Even if they never saw them before.)

That was when the gunshots rang out, and everyone screamed and ducked for cover.

Noctis grunted and glared up at the nearest figure in black, a man wearing a black hoodie with his back turned to him who had shoved him to the ground as soon as the gunshots rang out. “Same guy that was tailing me for the past week?”

The figure in the black hoodie half turned towards him, even though his mouth was covered by a black face mask with a skeletal grin design, he could tell from the way his blue eyes were narrowed that he was smirking at him. He glared harder. “Seems like we got a credible kidnapping threat,” the man replied in a smooth tone, voice only lightly accented with something other than pure Insomnian. Around them bullets fell harmlessly to the ground, blocked by the shield of crystalline magic the glaive wielded with impunity.

“Yeah well,” a feminine voice besides the man chided lightly. “He’s gonna find out just how hard the king’s glaive strikes.” Noctis shivered. The glaive were well known as the kingdom’s premier strike force, answerable only to the king and deployed only at his order. Whoever the glaive was sicced on would be so lucky to die a quiet death. They liked to make an example of their targets. Not for the first time, was Noctis glad they were on his side.

“May he rue the day he thought to threaten our dear king’s son.” The man winked at him before he turned around. Noctis growled lowly as he crouched up.

“There! In the trees!” The shooter made the mistake of pausing to reload, he never got another chance to fire again. A black blur launched itself towards the low hanging tree branch the shooter was pierced on and he watched as blood bloomed across the shooter’s chest from a stab wound imparted by one of the glaive. Another black blur followed the first and within moments the shooter was slashed from neck to crotch, his guts and organs leaking out of the clean cut. Noctis looked away.

“That’ll show the guy,” the man he had addressed said with a chuckle. There was a thud as of something (or someone, the shooter likely) being shoved to the ground. “And you.” He felt his head twisted to face the man who eyes twinkled with something mirth, but much more dangerous. He swallowed. “Oh, don’t look like that, you big baby. You’re safe now.” One of the hands on his chin was removed and he felt himself get patted on the head. He scowled. “Your daddy’s glaive took care of the scary kidnapper. Nothing to worry about.” Noctis ducked under the man’s hand and smacked away the hand still on his chin. The man cackled but took a step back.

“Noct!” He stood up and turned around as he saw a blonde man in a suit come running towards him.

“Ignis,” he responded carefully. “I hope I didn’t bother you much, I’m safe.” Ignis reached out and pulled him into a hug and he glared at the handful of glaive members that he could see laughing amongst themselves at the action. No doubt they were joking about how soft he was. He scowled and pushed Ignis away from him. His advisor took a step back, but leveled a look at him.

“I came as soon as I heard there was a credible kidnapping threat for you. I am glad you are unhurt.” He watched as Ignis looked around. Noctis saw the moment that Ignis found the potential kidnapper, or rather his remains. The adviser’s eyes widened, and the color drained from his face before he cleared his throat and looked back to Noctis. “It seems the threat has been taken care of.”

“It has,” he agreed with a nod.

The man looked around again and took notice of the men and women in black dress mingling around them. “The glaive?”

Behind him, the man in a black hoodie and facial mask sighed. “Well, _I_ can tell when I’m no longer welcomed.” He waved his fingers at Ignis and left with an amused look on his face. “Bye-bye, Mr. Advisor. Have fun taking care of our prince.”

“If you don’t,” a woman in black cargo pants and a black leather jacket whispered loudly into Ignis’ ear. Her mouth covered by a bright red bandana, and her hair pulled into a messy double bun. “We’ll come after you.”

Ignis scowled and brushed her away from him. “I am no threat to the prince, and you would do well to learn this!” He got only laughter from the glaive as they left as suddenly as they arrived. The scowl never left Ignis face as he ushered Noctis to the car waiting for him. “Back to your apartment then, Noct?”

“Yep.” The car sped off as soon as the door was closed behind him. His classmates muttered to themselves as they emerged from whatever hiding spots they had found for themselves. Shrieks pierced the air when the bloody body of the to be kidnapper, guts splattered around him, was found by some of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Draucor Week Day 7 prompts** : _“For the love of the six please stop”_ // _clothes_ // _getting together_
> 
> Titus leaned away when he felt hands reach underneath his shirt. He twitched when he felt a warm breath on his neck followed by lips softly caressing the skin there. “Cor,” he hissed. “Stop.”  
> There was a warm chuckle just beneath his ear. “Why should I?”  
> “For the love of the six please stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pwp set in this verse |D

It was warm in the city that day, warm and muggy, so Titus was a little less composed than he usually would be. He wasn’t wearing his usual jacket and his shirt had the top three buttons unbutton and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Slacks and leather dress shoes were traded for cargo pants and sandals.

He had no lectures for the day, and he had decided to spare the two assistants he did have the heat by giving them a day off. The only person in the greenhouse, even more sweltering than it usually would be, was him. When the door to the greenhouse opened suddenly, Titus stopped what he was doing for the briefest of seconds before resuming his actions. It was strange that someone would decide to stop by the greenhouse, but he figured they had a good reason to be here.

Footsteps approached him in a quick clip and stopped right behind them. He was about to ask what they wanted when he felt hands on his neck. Titus shivered. The hands felt cold and _good_ on such a warm day. “Mmmm.” He forced himself to breath as he arched his neck as the hands trailed slowly down his neck.

There’s a chuckle behind him, a familiar chuckle. “All alone in the greenhouse and in less clothing than usual,” Cor teased. “You should be more careful. Someone might want to take advantage of you here.”

Titus leaned away when he felt hands reach underneath his shirt. He twitched when he felt a warm breath on his neck followed by lips softly caressing the skin there. “Cor,” he hissed. “Stop.”

There was a warm chuckle just beneath his ear. “Why should I?”

Titus jerked away when the hand beneath his shirt tweaked a nipple. “For the love of the six please stop!”

Cor chuckled into his neck. “Sensitive there?” He felt teeth scrape against his skin. “Mmm, and you do know the six aren’t as worshiped in this world, right?”

Titus gulped and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt hands move lower down his torso. “But they still exist in this world so, please, stop teasing me like this.”

“But you have such lovely reactions to being teased like this.” He felt a lips attach themselves to the join is his neck and shoulder. A hand teasing rubbed the front of his underpants before the hand removed itself from his body and Cor took a step back. Titus was panting lightly and gripped the table edge tightly to prevent himself from collapsing. “Mmm, just like that.” He felt Cor take a step closer to him and arms lightly wrap around his middle. A mouth pressed light kisses to the back of his neck.

He gulped. “Why are you like this, Cor?” Cor just hummed. “What about Nyx?”

Cor laughed lowly. “What about him?” Another kiss to the side of his neck. “You know he’s our shared soulmate, right?” He felt teeth clamp on his earlobe and tug it lightly. “If anything, he’d be jealous he can’t join in.” There was a kiss against his pulse point, and he shivered. “In fact-“ Cor pulled out a phone and lifted it above their heads as he pressed a kiss to the spot just below his ear. “-let’s show him just what a nice picture we make, hmm?” He shivered when Cor’s head dipped down and sucked on the skin along his collarbone. There was a bright flash of light as a few more pictures were taken before Cor finally moved away with a smirk.

“Was that all you were here for,” he asked when he finally managed to catch his breath.

Cor smirked and beckoned him with one finger. “I must not have done a good enough job if you’re still able to ask that.”

Titus grunted and looked down at the clipboard he had set aside. He scanned over the list of things he had done and had to do. Well, if he didn’t get the last few things done on the list, it wouldn’t really matter. He could always get it done tomorrow. “As long as we’re not having sex here.”

Cor burst into laughter and leaned back as he gave him a brief look over. “If you insist, my place is close by.” Titus rolled his eyes as went through the motions of finishing everything up and followed Cor out the greenhouse. Trust the man to know just what buttons to press and where.


End file.
